Geography plays a fundamental role in everyday life and affects, for example, the products that consumers purchase, shows displayed on TV, and languages spoken. Information concerning the geographic location of a networked entity, such as a network node, may be useful for any number of reasons.
Geographic location may be utilized to infer demographic characteristics of a network user. Accordingly, geographic information may be utilized to direct advertisements or offer other information via a network that has a higher likelihood of being relevant to a network user at a specific geographic location.
Geographic information may also be utilized by network-based content distribution systems as part of a Digital Rights Management (DRM) program or an authorization process to determine whether particular content may validly be distributed to a certain network location. For example, in terms of a broadcast or distribution agreement, certain content may be blocked from distribution to certain geographic areas or locations.
Content delivered to a specific network entity, at a known geographic location, may also be customized according to the known geographic location. For example, localized news, weather, and events listings may be targeted at a network entity where the geographic location of the networked entity is known. Furthermore content may be presented in a local language and format.
Knowing the location of network entity can also be useful in combating fraud. For example, where a credit card transaction is initiated at a network entity, the location of which is known and far removed from a geographic location associated with an owner of the credit card, a credit card fraud check may be initiated to establish the validity of the credit card transaction.
There are various ways to determine the geographic location of a network entity with varying levels of accuracy. The information sources that may be used to assist the determination of the geographic location of a network entity also have varying levels of accuracy and trustworthiness. These information sources are highly dynamic and subject to widely varying levels of accuracy and trustworthiness over time. As such, systems and methods for determining the geographic location of a network entity must also be highly adaptable.